


Ranch Hand

by Hissingwillows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pokemon AU, Wayhaught - Freeform, maybe future smut but otherwise isn't too m-rated, nicole is a flirty rancher and waverly just likes to travel, ranch au, title might change eventually but who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissingwillows/pseuds/Hissingwillows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon AU. When a raging storm leads a wandering Waverly Earp to a ranch, seeking a temporary place to stay, she meets Nicole Haught, a proud, flirtatious rancher who's been content to stay at home all her life. In exchange for a bed and hot meals for a few days, Waverly offers her help on the ranch. Nicole is out of her league with the cute, temporary help, but she's determined to win Waverly over, even if she's stubbornly in the closet and ready to leave the ranch as soon as she can.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>Nicole is a little too gay for her house guest/temporary farmhand and Waverly is trying her damnedest not to feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Refuge in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A soaked cute girl shows up at Nicole Haught's house in the middle of the night during a raging storm. Of course, she's a sucker for cute girls.

Waverly shivered and gripped onto the back of the Dodrio she was riding a little tighter. It was late, and dark storm clouds had been rolling in all day. She was tired, aching, and not quite in the best of moods. She’d just reached the outskirts of Kanto, only to be set upon by a flock of ravenous Spearow. The little devils had torn her pack, made off with most of her food, and spoiled the rest in the fight.

 

So now Waverly was without food, covered in bumps and bruises, and didn't have a penny to her name. At a rumble of thunder in the distance, her Dodrio’s three heads shot up, startled. Sighing, she patted his back. “Come on, Dodrio,” she said. “We’ll get somewhere sheltered soon.”

 

She doubted that, actually—there were nothing but fields as far as the eye could see. One of Dodrio’s heads turned to give her a skeptical look as he continued on.

 

As if fate had it out for her, rain began to fall. It sprinkled for only a moment before it picked up speed, and within the minute it became a downpour. Dodrio let out an irritated squawk, and began to run at a crack of lightning. With a yelp, Waverly grabbed ahold of the short reins she had that were tied to the beak of the middle head. When Dodrio got it in his mind to run, he ran _very_ fast.

 

Waverly narrowed her eyes against the wind and rain as the water pelted her and her companion. She was searching for something, _anything_ that resembled shelter. Even a damn tree would do at this point. _Screw Kanto,_ she thought. _Even Unova was better than this._

 

Waverly wasn't sure how long they'd travelled, as any amount of time felt like years in this storm. But eventually, she saw something. At first, she thought it was only another flash of lightning—but after a few moments, she realized there were steady lights up ahead.

 

“Dodrio!” She exclaimed. “Look! Head towards those lights!”

 

As though revitalized by the sighting, Dodrio took off, even faster than before, nearly throwing Waverly off. She was, at least, grateful for the smooth plains. If they were in a forest or rocky area, she would be on the ground with a broken arm.

 

As they neared the lights, Waverly made out the shape of a house. It was fairly large, and she noticed another building near it- either a barn or stables of some sort. _Some kind of farm?_ She wondered.

 

Finally, they reached the house. Waverly, against her better judgement, didn't bother to scope the place out. Instead, she simply brought her Dodrio to a halt in front of the door, dismounted, and hurriedly knocked.

 

* * *

 

 

_Rap-rap-rap_.

 

Nicole blinked as she heard knocking on the door. _Who the hell is wandering around in this storm?_ The redhead was sitting before the fireplace as her Flareon, Pyro, blew small flames into the already-burning wood.

 

“Don't burn down the house,” she warned Pyro, who only gave her look as though to say _“No promises!”_. Nicole stood and made her way out of the living room towards the front door. Without hesitation, she pulled open the door to reveal a soaking wet girl and an equally soaked Dodrio.

 

“Um, hi,” The stranger said. “I was wondering if you have any spare rooms? I just got into Kanto but I got caught in the storm, and some Spearow stole all my food, and I don't really have any shelter…”

 

Nicole looked the girl up and down. She was shivering, and her clothes were absolutely wet. She was clearly not dressed well for the weather- aside from a cheap hoodie, she was wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt. “Was there a wet t-shirt contest I missed?” She joked. “Sorry, bad joke.” Nicole stuck out her hand. “I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

 

The girl blinked, and Nicole grinned as she visibly gulped. “Nicole… Hot?” Shaking her head a little, she clasped Nicole’s hand. “I'm Waverly Earp.”

 

“Come on in, Miss Earp,” Nicole opened the door fully to allow her in.

 

Waverly smiled a little as she stepped inside. “Please, it's just Waverly.”

 

Nicole’s eyes followed her the whole way in.

 

Waverly was pretty cute.

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly sighed happily as she kneeled before the fireplace. She rubbed her hands together before sticking them close to the fire, grateful for the warmth.

 

Nicole sat behind her on an old sofa, drying Dodrio’s third head with a fluffy pink towel. “So… you're not from around these parts, huh?”

 

Waverly looked over her shoulder and smiled a little. “I'm a bit of a wanderer,” she said. “I've travelled a little in every region, save for Kanto. My sister lives near Lavender Town, so I was coming up to see her from Johto.”

 

Nicole cracked a smile. “You couldn't just take a train?”

 

Waverly shrugged a little. “I like going by foot better. You miss so much on the train.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I don't mean to be any more of a bother, but do you have any spare clothes?”

 

Nicole stood up and gave Dodrio’s third head a pat. “It's no bother. Follow me.”

 

Waverly followed the taller woman out of the living room towards a staircase and up to the second floor. Her hands lingered on the railing as they went up. The wood was smooth but aged, old polish having worn and faded over time. Upstairs seemed relatively unused and quiet. To their left were two doors, both closed, while a third was to their right, with a bathroom in the corner. Nicole headed for the bedroom to the right, and glanced over her shoulder to see if Waverly was still right behind her.

 

Nicole opened the door and waited in the doorway to allow Waverly in first. Waverly smiled up at her, a little awkwardly, as she walked past her into the bedroom. _She's like some kind of old-fashioned gentleman._

 

The bedroom was small and simple. There was a bed pushed against the wall directly across from them, right under a window with thin white curtains. A small dresser was to its left, with only a few odd trinkets places atop it. Save for a rocking chair in the corner, where a Growlithe lay asleep, the room was otherwise empty.

 

Nicole brushed by her and opened the dresser, and rummaged through for a few moments. Waverly stood near the door, hugging her arms around herself as she waited. “She yours?” She asked, nodding towards the sleeping Growlithe.

 

Nicole pulled out a shirt and a pair of running shorts and turned around with a smile. “Yeah. That's Lassie. She's a sweet little thing, and is damn great at herding the herds.”

 

Waverly took the clothes that were offered to her. “What kind of herds?” She asked, attempting to make conversation.

 

Nicole sat down on the bed and reached around behind her neck to untie her braided red hair. “Mareep and Flaaffy graze in the field closest to here, and a bit farther are the Taurus and Miltank. We’ve got a few Rapidash in the stables.”

 

Waverly turned around, swallowing back nerves. She couldn't place what made her so jittery—but it was probably just the thought of stripping in front of a total stranger. She glanced at Nicole. “Um, if you wouldn't mind…”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Of course.” Nicole turned around and busied herself with unwinding her hair.

 

Waverly tugged at her shirt and began to pull it over her head, only to find herself stuck it in the wet mess just as she got it up to her shoulders. “Actually, I'm kind of stuck. I'm sorry, I'm such a mess, but—” She tried one last move, but to no avail. Her messy hair was in the way, and she just couldn't get the shirt off.

 

In about two seconds, Nicole had made it across the room, and Waverly’s breath caught in her throat as she felt the girl’s hands brush her back and the backs of her shoulders as she pulled the clinging shirt off Waverly.

 

Waverly spun around a little too quickly, and found herself with hardly an inch of space between her and Nicole. She let out an uncomfortable laugh as Nicole took the smallest of steps back. “It's a good thing you're not some guy, huh?” she said. “Then it would be really, _really_ awkward.” _Oh, shut up, you gigantic moron._

 

Nicole seemed to furrow her brow in the slightest. “I suppose,” she replied, a little quietly. Shaking her head a little, she motioned to the bed. “You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch.”

 

Waverly bit her lip. “Really? Gosh, I'm so sorry, I really don't want to inconvenience you. I can—”

 

Nicole smiled easily and headed for the door. “Pretty girl like you? You're not an inconvenience.”

 

Waverly laughed a little. The girl was clearly joking. _Right?_ “Well… I could stick around a few days and help out if you'd like? To make up for you helping me out like this?”

 

Nicole drummed her fingers on the door as her gaze lingered on Waverly. “I'd never turn down a few days’ help in exchange for a bed and food.” She winked at Waverly before she spun on her heels and headed for the stairs. “Sleep tight, Waves.”

 

Waverly couldn’t understand the nervous energy that flooded her at the last glimpse of Nicole’s pretty, friendly smile.

  
Or rather, she just didn’t want to understand it.


	2. First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets a rude awakening and learns Nicole's flirting might not entirely be a joke after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to hmu on tumblr? Follow and/or message me on tumblr! My blog is wayhaughtie! Otherwise, I'll try to respond to all your comments :).
> 
> Also, this has been pretty Waverly-centered so far, but next chapter should have more of Nicole's perspective.

Waverly awoke to a growling Growlithe crouching on her chest. The moment her eyes opened, it let out a fierce snarl, and Waverly did what any reasonable person who had just woken up would do.

 

Waverly screamed.

 

Not only did the Growlithe– Lassie, she now remembered– jump back in shock, but a heavy-set, middle-aged man threw open the door, eyes wide. “What in the name of– _Who_ the hell is this?”

 

Waverly sat up as quickly as she could, still confused by her rude awakening and the sudden appearance of this man.

 

The man narrowed his eyes. “Aw, for God’s sake, are you another one of Nicole’s friends?” Without waiting for a reply, he looked over his shoulder and belted out, “Damn you, Nicole! I told you to stop leaving your girls around this house without at least telling somebody!”

 

Waverly furrowed her brow. _He thinks I'm some kind of hookup... of Nicole’s?_ “Um,” she tried. “I think there's some kind of misunderstanding here. I'm not… I don't really know Nicole, I was just caught in the storm last night and she let me stay here.”

 

Nicole came stumbling up the stairs, hair a mess, before she threw an arm carelessly around the man’s shoulders. “Aw, Nedley, what've I told you about jumping to conclusions? I can't believe you'd just go screaming at the new help like that.”

 

Nedley gave Nicole a look that was stern and scornful. “New help, huh?” He rubbed his chin and shrugged off Nicole’s arm. “You're not just trying to cover up why this girl is sleepin’ in your bed?”

 

Waverly’s eyes met Nicole’s before Nicole lowered her gaze. “No, Nedley, she isn't… she doesn't…”

 

Nedley raised his brows. “Oh. My bad, then. I best go tend to the stables and see to it the farmhands are doing their work.” With a loud puff of breath, he turned around and headed off.

 

Nicole leaned in the doorway, not looking Waverly directly in the eye. “So, good morning?” She tried.

 

Waverly chewed her lip before she looked up at Nicole. “So, you're… um, you're…”

 

“A lesbian?” Nicole ran her hand through her hair. “Yeah, that. How did could you tell? I thought Nedley was _so_ subtle.”

 

Waverly gave her a half-hearted smile. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sound weird about it-”

 

Nicole laughed a little and looked back at the floor. “You're going to have stop apologizing for everything, Waves.” She looked back up, back to her easy smile. “Anyway, I made breakfast.”

 

Waverly turned her attention back to Lassie, who began to pant happily as she stared at Nicole. The redhead grinned and chuckled. “So you've formally met Lassie, huh?”

 

Waverly eyed the Growlithe, who now seemed to have no interest in her. “She… well, she woke me up.”

 

Nicole just laughed. “Yeah, she's a character.” She snapped her fingers, and Lassie jumped down from the bed to pad towards her feet. “Come on, Waves, I'm not eating all the food myself.”

 

“I'll be right there,” Waverly promised, and Nicole, satisfied, headed back downstairs.

 

 _So… Nicole likes girls,_ she thought, slipping out of bed. _And she called me pretty last night._ Waverly swallowed as she pulled her belt from her still-damp shorts, careful not to dislodge the Poke Balls that were clipped to the belt. She buckled the belt around her waist, and tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart as she headed out the room and down the stairs. Waverly was just a little nervous, being in a stranger’s house and all. That was it.

 

Waverly hurried out of Nicole’s room and down the stairs as the smell of eggs and toast hit her. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation. It had been days since she’d had a properly cooked meal. One of the few downsides of constantly traveling on foot was that unless you _really_ wanted to carry one on your back, you didn't have a stove.

 

Just around the staircase was a small kitchen and a rickety old table. Nicole was in front of a small stove, flipping pancakes.

 

Waverly grinned at her as she pulled out a chair and sat. “Hey.”

 

Nicole turned around and smiled. “Morning, again.” Waverly couldn't resist a giggle as she saw Nicole’s “Kiss the Chef” apron. Nicole’s eyes flickered down to her apron and she chuckled. “You making fun of my get-up, Waves?” Without waiting for a reply, she slid a few fresh pancakes and two fried eggs onto a plate and placed it in front of Waverly. “Want any toast?”

 

Waverly shook her head and took the fork that was offered to her. “No, this is great.”

 

Nicole opened a cupboard and glanced at Waverly over her shoulder. “Syrup?”

 

Waverly nodded eagerly. “Oh, yes _please_.”

 

Nicole placed a hand over her heart as she pulled a glass bottle of syrup out of the cabinet. “A girl after my own heart.” The tall girl grabbed a plate of her own, set the syrup in front of Waverly, and slid into a chair across from Waverly. “Dig in.”

 

Waverly didn’t wait for another order. She hurriedly doused her pancakes in the dark syrup and took a bite. “Mmmm,” she nearly moaned. “These are great.”

 

“Family recipe,” Nicole said, munching on a slice of nearly-burnt toast. “My momma taught me how to make them when I was seven.”

 

Waverly looked up at Nicole curiously. “Does your mother live here too?”

 

“Nah,” Nicole replied. “She and my daddy used to live here, but they’ve retired from farm work and are doing a bit of sightseeing for awhile. Nedley’s not blood, but he’s basically family, and my father put him in charge while they’re away.”

 

Waverly nodded as she chewed on another mouthful of pancake. After she swallowed, she asked, “So, what do you do around here? And what am I going to be doing?”

 

“Lots of questions, huh?” Nicole grinned, her voice a little teasing.

 

Waverly laughed. “Well… I'm a bit of a planner. I always like to know what I'm doing, like, three days in advance.”

 

The corners of Nicole’s lips twitched, clearly amused. “Well, I do a mix of things. I'll probably take over the ranch someday, so I do a little management and general overseeing of the business, but I also do the manual labor. I love being out in the fields with the Pokemon.” She quickly took another bite before she went on. “As for you, you'll be sticking with me. I won't torture you too much my making you work with everyone else.”

 

Waverly’s foreheads creased a little. “Why, are they hard to get along with?”

 

Nicole beamed. “No, but they're not as much fun with me. You'd be begging me for my company after an hour with them.”

 

Waverly couldn't resist the quick chuckle that escaped her. Nicole was confident and spoke her mind, but it didn't come off in a douchebag sort of way. It was kind of endearing, actually, and Waverly had a feeling they would be getting along great.

 

“As for how long you'll be here…” Nicole looked up towards the ceiling as she thought for a morning. “How's a week sound? I'll even buy you a new pack and some clothes, since yours is trashed.”

 

“Really?” Waverly asked. “You'd do that?” _A week is longer than I like to stay in one place… but I'm fresh out of money and those Spearow_ did _ruin my stuff…_ When Nicole nodded, Waverly stuck out her hand across the table. “Alright. You've got a deal, Miss Haught.”

 

Nicole quickly took her hand and gripped it firmly. “Please,” she said, voice low, as she leaned in. “It's just Nicole.” Waverly felt a little blush creep up her cheeks at the contact, but Nicole only gazed coyly at her, and made no move to let go. Blinking a few times, Waverly released Nicole’s hand and pulled back.

 

This time, the fluttering in her heart was a little more challenging to try and ignore.

 

Nicole broke the silence quickly as she stood and picked up her plate. She was a quick eater– Waverly wasn't even half through her stack of pancakes. “You can keep borrowing some of my clothes for a bit.” Nicole headed towards the sink and deposited her plate before moving to the counter beside it and holding up an empty coffee pot. “I'm gonna make coffee. Want some?”

 

Waverly shook her head. “I'm good, but thanks.”

 

Nicole shrugged as she filled the pot in the sink with water. “Suit yourself. Why don't you go upstairs when you're done and grab yourself an outfit? Help yourself to anything.”

 

“You're too kind, really,” Waverly said. “Again, I'm so—”

 

Nicole flashed Waverly another toothy smile, and Waverly noticed her deep dimples. “If you apologize one more time, I'm gonna make you coffee and force you to drink it.”

 

Waverly snorted. “That's not much of a threat.”

 

Nicole shrugged again as she turned to pour the water into the coffee maker. “Whatever you say, Waves.”

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Waverly was dressed in a plain t-shirt and a pair of overalls that were just a little too long for her. When she stepped out the back door and onto the patio, Nicole glanced up from the porch chair she was sitting and looked her up and down. “Why, you look just like a regular old farm girl.”

 

“Well, this isn't exactly my first rodeo,” Waverly joked. “You'd be surprised how many farms and ranches love a day of help.”

 

Nicole sipped her mug of coffee—she was already on her third cup—before she stood up and motioned for Waverly to follow. “Come on, I'll take you to the stables first. I put your Dodrio up there for the night, and he settled down real well.” She grabbed a brimmed white Stetson hat off the patio railing and placed it on her head.

 

Waverly grinned. “Oh, thank you! I was starting to wonder where he’d gotten off to.”

 

“Of course,” Nicole replied, leading her down the patio steps. “That's the stables right over there.” She pointed across the grassy field to the building Waverly had noticed last night. It seemed to be only a short walk away-probably only an acre away. About an acre-and-a-half away stood a wooden fence that stretched out to her left and right, encircling what seemed to be the Mareep and Flaaffy Nicole had previously mentioned.

 

They set out across the short field while Nicole swigged her coffee. Waverly gave her an amused look and asked, “How many of those do you drink a day?”

 

“Six,” Nicole flashed another dimpled grin at the shorter girl. “I never listened to that old myth about coffee stunting your growth- if anything, it made me taller!”

 

Waverly giggled and looked away. Nicole had some kind of irresistible charisma that made her impossible not to like.

 

“So?” Nicole pointed to Waverly’s belt. “What’ve you got in those balls?”

 

For a moment, Waverly thought she was referring to–well, _not_ the Poke Balls clipped to her belt–and an embarrassing flush creeped up her cheeks. “Oh! Um, let me show you.”

 

She took four of the five, as Dodrio’s was empty, and tossed them into the air. Red beams flashed from the red-and-white balls as her team was released. A Murkrow let out a caw and fluttered up to her shoulder. A Grovile stretched while a Kirlia twirled happily, and a Manectric yawned and scratched at his neck with a hind leg.

 

Nicole let out a low whistle. “Solid-lookin’ team you got there,” She said, bending down to let Manectric sniff her hand.

 

“Thanks,” Waverly replied, reaching up to scratch her Murkow’s head. The bird Pokemon let out a pleased trill and fluttered her wings.

 

Nicole scratched under Manectric’s chin and he thumped his leg happily. “They got names?”

 

Waverly rubbed the back of her neck and laughed a little. “Well, no. I'm not great at coming up with names, actually.” She raised her brows. “What about you? Is it just Lassie and that Flareon?”

 

Nicole shook her head. “Naw, I've got some others, but they're scattered around the ranch. I don't really ever put them in their balls.” She patted Manectric’s head and continued walking. With a yelp, the electric Pokemon took off ahead of them and raced through the grass.

 

Waverly frowned. “Oh, darn it… There he goes.”

 

Nicole chuckled. “Don't worry about him. In fact, they can all wander around if you don't mind them going off on their own.”

 

Waverly nodded and grinned at her Murkrow. “You hear that? You guys can go explore. Murkrow, don't you dare steal anything, and Grovyle, I'm going be seriously pissed if you get in a not-friendly fight with one of this nice lady’s Pokemon.”

 

Grovyle only huffed and waved an arm before he bounded off into the grass. Kirlia continued her twirling right where she was, and Murkrow cawed before she flew off in the direction of the fence.

 

They continued on, and Nicole flashed her one of frequent, dimpled smiles. “Sounds like they have some personality, huh?”

 

“Oh, God,” Waverly laughed. “Do they ever! Murkrow is _always_ stealing things, and Grovyle is always trying to pick fights with everyone—Dodrio just fights among himself–Manectric usually runs off like he just did, and Kirlia… well, she's just happy to dance around.” She sighed, a little endearingly. “I love them, though.”

 

“Hard not to,” Nicole said.

 

They soon arrived at the stables. Like the house, it was an old building, and Waverly could see scorch marks all over the structure. Nicole gestured to all of it, explaining, “Some of the Rapidash used to be, uh, a little feisty.” Chuckling, she added, “I've put out at least seven fires since I was a kid.”

 

Waverly eyed the stables, impressed. It must be one tough thing to still be standing. They headed inside the open doors, and Waverly gasped at the sight of the beautiful Rapidash inside.

 

There were twenty stalls in all, each with a Rapidash as magnificent as the next. Glowing manes plumed from their necks and backs, and a few tossed their heads as they walked in. “They're beautiful,” Waverly breathed.

 

“Aren't they?” Nicole smiled, a touch of pride in her voice. “We breed them ourselves. Some have eggs due to hatch any day now. Maybe we can go watch if one of them does.”

 

Waverly glanced at Nicole gleefully, a sudden, goofy grin plastered on her face. “Oh my gosh, really? That would be… totally amazeballs!”

 

Nicole snorted loudly and covered her face as she snickered. “Did you just say—?”

 

Waverly’s eyes widened in embarrassment. “Oh, wow. Wow. I can't believe I said that out loud. I'm sorry, I'm just… well, I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to this stuff.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes as she chuckled. “You're some kind of adorable, Waves.”

 

There it was again—that creeping flush, spreading across Waverly’s cheeks. She tried to dismiss it as it just being warm, what with the stables full of fire Pokemon and all.

 

“Anyway.” Nicole led her through the stables to the third stall on their right. Reaching up to rub the nose of the Rapidash inside, who nuzzled her hand in return, she said, “This here is my beauty, Mary. Y’know, because she's a mare.”

 

Waverly laughed. “I'm starting to think you're not good at nicknames either.”

 

“Hey!” Nicole protested. “Mary’s a great name. Ain't that right?” Mary whinnied a little, and Nicole seemed to take that as a yes. “See? She loves me.” The taller girl gestured to the back of the stables. “Anyhow, your Dodrio is in the back. You ready to ride?”

 

Waverly nodded. “What’re we doing?” Glancing around, she noticed they were alone in the stables.  _Didn't Nedley say he would be here?_ "And where did Nedley go?"

 

“Checkin’ up on the herds,” Nicole said. “The Mareep should be fine, ever since I set Volt up in there… But the Taurus, well, they get a little rowdy. Hell, _both_ the herds are rowdy. As for Nedley? He's full of shit. He went with the farmhands out for drinks."

 

Waverly turned away, shaking her head a little, and headed towards the end of the stables. As Nicole promised, Dodrio had settled down on a pile of hay, his reins tied to a nearby post. Waverly let out a low whistle, and his heads each blinked and shot up, before they each let out a pleased cry. “‘Drio!”

 

“Hey, boy.” Waverly bent down to give each head a rub. “Let’s go for a run, huh?” She stood back up, untied the reins from the post, and it took only a gentle pull to get Dodrio on his feet and following obediently after her.

 

Nicole was fitting a larger set of reins around Mary’s muzzle. She beamed at Waverly. “You ready? And you’d better believe she’s going to want to race-” Nicole patted the shoulder of her partner fondly. “-Rapidash are competitive by nature.” She nodded to Dodrio. “You said he fights with… himself?”

 

Waverly nodded and smiled a little. “You know what they say about each of Dodrio’s heads being for a separate emotion? It’s true. The one on his right is sorrow, the middle is anger, and the left is joy.”

 

As though to emphasize her point, the sorrowful head gazed off, as though in a daze, the head of anger glared at Mary, narrowing his eyes, while the last just cooed lovingly at Waverly.

 

Nicole led Mary out of her stall, giving Waverly a doubtful look. “And he doesn’t get in the way of himself? Three’s a company.”

 

“No!” Waverly rubbed Dodrio’s left head. “He’s super smart, and great when it comes to battles. It’s just when he’s left to his own devices he gets a little… cranky.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Nicole pulled herself up onto Mary’s back and swung her leg over, situating herself on top. “You better hurry up, Waves, or I’ll take off without you.”

 

“Let’s go, boy,” Waverly cooed, and Dodrio lowered himself so Waverly could easily sit on his back. As soon as she was stable, he quickly stood, and each head eyeing Mary, he began to scrape his feet on the floor of the stable.

 

Nicole’s lips twitched in amusement. “He looks just about ready to go.”

 

Waverly nudged him forward with a gentle tap of her foot to his leg. “He is.”

  
Nicole tipped her Stetson like a cowboy. “Then let’s ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's been awhile since I posted on here, since after everything that went down with The 100 I stopped watching and haven't written clexa fics since. However, I just spent two days binge watching Wynonna Earp and fell in love with Wayhaught (Nicole Haught basically owns my gay ass), and so I just had to write. Anyway, this is my first Wayhaught fic, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
